


Evil from Another Dimension

by Shinigami24



Series: Guardians of the Cosmos [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Murder, Christmas Fluff, Cliffhangers, Death Busters, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Final Battle, Fluff, Goodbyes, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sailor Moon S, Smut, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Time Travel, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom is in grave danger when a reoccurring prophecy looms in their heads. The heroes must now save their home planet from being destroyed. If they slip up, it could be their ultimate end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #3. I'm going by both the manga and anime canon. Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka fans better stay away, they won't be portrayed in the best of light here. Why? Well, honestly I never understood why Serena forgave them their actions and MO during that season. And she even let them off without punishment.   
> I thought the point of defending their home is also to protect the innocent civilians, not let them die. They also tried to kill Hotaru, before she knew about being Sailor Saturn. They also dared to question if Serena was worth being Sailor Moon. Even if she was their reborn princess and leader. That is treason, no questions about it. Darien really should have done something. Earth is his home planet after all.  
> I'm planning on having Bucky's response be much different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reoccurring dream keeps Bucky, Darcy, and Raye up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted tmw.

When the moon kingdom fell, the royals and their royal court were reborn to have a second chance at happiness. Sadly, the past followed them to the future. A jealous reborn soul sought vengeance. A fight for love and the future ensured. Eventually, Beryl was defeated. During all of this, love blossomed and memories returned. The reborn prince and princess were reunited with their loves and friends.

Another mission soon followed as monsters continued to pop up. First was the aliens and their Doom Tree. Then came HYDRA, a terrorist cell bent on world domination. Bucky and Steve's remaining guardians returned to their lives. The Guardians and Knights were reunited at last. In the end, the enemies were defeated and all was well. Bucky proposed to Steve and the soul mated pair was now planning their wedding.

* * *

**_Infinity Academy, Sankakusu, Tokyo, 1994;  
_ **

Pharaoh 90 and Kaolinite plotted. They were huddled together in a room, discussing their next move. Well technically, Kaori was speaking with a screen showing the Tau system.

"We only need our last asset before we commence." Kaolinite was saying.

"We can take them by force." Pharaoh 90 suggested.

"The willing are so much better," Kaolinite smirked.

_Tokyo was burning. Flames raged everywhere. Many people were injured. Even more people laid dead or dying. A silhouette stood over the chaos. The figure was clearly a female, complete with curves._

_"It's done. You've lost." the woman gloated. Then a formless black cloud appeared into the sky..._

Darcy woke up screaming. Soon, her sister's screams joined her. Darcy got up and rushed into Raye's room to calm down with her.

"What did you dream of?" she asked when they were both on Raye's futon.

"That place and woman again. Everything was burning." Raye sighed.

"Me too!" Darcy gasped. Raye froze and stared at her sister. What was going on?

Meanwhile, Bucky woke up the whole household with his shouts. Everyone gathered in his room. They were all worried and tired.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" Winifred asked.

"I had that awful dream about Tokyo being destroyed." he groaned.

"Could it mean something?" Becca wanted to know.

"I don't know, but if it does. We are in deep trouble." Bucky breathed.

* * *

**_30th century, time gates;_ **

Seven years old Serenity Maria Barnes snuck through the walls. Rini was trying her uttermost best to be quiet as possible, considering the fact that she wasn't supposed to be out near the time gates. While Puu had given permission, the other Pluto Guardians were super-strict. The young girl was completely unaware that she had been seen.

The ten years old twins; Pietro and Wanda Stark-Barnes and their respective guardians were walking through, on the way to see their friend when they saw her creeping through.

"Why are you out here? You'll get in a crap load of trouble if the others come!" Pietro scolded.

"Puu gave me permission to go to the twentieth century. What about you?!" Rini protested.

"We're visiting Mary Jane." Wanda replied.

"Plus our parents told us that we could never do that. You can't just abandon your duties to time travel." Pietro pointed out.

"In addition, it's not allowed for them to take us in the past, much less allow us near the time gates. Even Uncle Tony isn't allowed to come here, and he's an adult." Wanda added. Rini was pouting, but Wanda and Pietro were having none of it.

In the end, seeing that she wouldn't be getting her way, Rini ran around them to get to the door. She jumped in as the twins lunged for her. They tripped and fell into the time gate with her. The guardians went after them before getting sucked in. Everyone went through the gate...


	2. Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone watches Eli and Becca's eventful date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Juban, Tokyo, April, 1994;_ **

The twins got to school and met their friends.

"This is our final year of high school!" Darcy cheered.

"My wedding is next June. Save the date." Steve smiled. They were all excited to grow up.

Bucky met with his friends and classmates. They were discussing an assignment.

"How is the wedding plans going?" Bobbi asked Bobbi. She was desperate to change the subject topic.

"We've got a date set. We are still working on the rest of the details." Bucky answered.

"I would love to plan a wedding, if only someone would propose." Dernier sighed. His boyfriend spat out his coffee.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Serena and the others got together for lunch. They were all eating while talking about their first day so far.

"I already have three assignments." Serena was saying.

"I have a semester project." Hope nodded.

"It's the year of the tests." Becca groaned. Eli nodded his agreement, they looked absolutely tired.

"Welcome to the big kids club," Scott chuckled.

* * *

The next day, the generals and senshi went on a group date. They went to Tokyo Tower. They had fun in the iconic red tower. Pictures were taken of them and the view.

"This tower is even better from the inside!" Mina exclaimed. The couples kissed at the top of the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli and Becca had a picnic date in the park. They were enjoying the delicious meal. It was all so perfect until a daimon gate crashed the date. The monster promptly rushed Eli and took his pure heart crystal, using a special type of gun. Eli's pure heart was in a strange star shape and glowed blue-greenish.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Becca yelled. She instantly transformed into Earth Guardian and ran after the daimon as he tried to get away. A moment later, she tackled the monster and went all out.

Two mystery figures watched the ongoing battle from a nearby tree. The taller figure caught the heart crystal and carefully examined it. After about two minutes, they shook their hearts.

"It's not the one we're looking for." they said.

The daimon was destroyed, and Becca looked up to see the pair. They wore senshi outfits.

"Hey! Why didn't you help out?!" she yelled.

"We have different goals." came the reply as Eli's heart crystal was tossed her way. Then the pair left as Becca caught the crystal. She promptly put it back in Eli's chest. A moment later, Eli opened his eyes and gasped.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in Steve's room relaxing as they cuddled on Bucky's bed. Bucky was so happy to see his fiance. He'd been so busy with his studies that he didn't get to see his fiance except for bedtime. Bucky and Steve kissed softly, making up for lost time.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky questions the absent guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_Juban, Tokyo, July;_ **

Three months had passed since the first daimon had appeared. The mystery senshi was revealed as Sailors Uranus and Neptune. They were two of the Outer senshi, and Serena's guardians. They had merely observed their battles and only revealed themselves to be after the pure hearts. Bucky wasn't impressed with their dereliction of duty.

"Uranus and Neptune cannot be trusted. So view them as threats." he commanded. Serena tried to protest only to be silenced by her twin. Steve shook his head. Now wasn't the time to argue. Their non-actions spoke for themselves. While he knew that the Outer senshi were loyal to the crown, their methods left much to be desired.

"Stay vigilant, the enemy might strike at any time. When they do, those **two** won't be far behind." Bucky warned.

* * *

It was summer break, so the guardians and knights went to the beach. They had a picnic before playing beach volleyball. They were happy as they competed against each other. Sadly, there was a cloud on the horizon, and the fun was soon ruined by unwanted guests.

* * *

Cyprine summoned a daimon from the edge of the beach, before unleashing it. Screams rang out as the beach goers panicked and ran. The heroes snuck away and transformed, sadly, Steve was waylaid.

The daimon drew his heart gun and stole Steve's heart crystal. The outraged heroes promptly took the daimon on.The daimon was soon forced to think fast and dodge all of the projectiles. Arrows, discs, knives, and bullets were sent his way along with a chakram, and so much more.

Bucky was overcome by worry about his beloved. By chance he looked up and saw Uranus and Neptune watching. Fury overtook him just as the daimon was defeated. The pair soon had possession of Steve's heart crystal and begun their examination.

"How can you just stand by and do nothing?!" he shouted.

"Finding the talismans is our primary objective." Uranus replied coldly.

"It's not a talisman. You can have it back." Neptune had finished her examination. Soon, Bucky returned the heart crystal to his love. When Izzy looked back, the two senshi were gone.

* * *

A hour later, the Witches 5 gathered for a meeting. They were deep in thought and conservation.

"We have yet to find the talismans." Cyprine was saying.  
"What is taking us so long? We need them to summon Pharaoh 90 here." Kaori exclaimed.

"Do not worry. We've got our ways." Viluy responded. Then the Witches got down to business.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room kissing. After they came up for air, Bucky stripped Steve down. The latter was pliant after so long without affection or intimacy. Bucky was nude in a matter of seconds. He pushed Steve slowly onto his back, kissing his body softly. Steve's needy moans had him aroused. 

The brunette took his time pleasuring Steve. He wanted him to feel so much ecstasy, that he lost his mind. So he pressed in his ring finger and then his middle finger. He bit hickeys into Steve's tan skin. As his body tensed in pleasure, Bucky slicked himself up and laid gently over Steve and pushed in. A loud gasp left Steve's lips as his nails raked down Bucky's back.

The pace was sweet and slow. The kisses were so warm and intimate. It wasn't sex; it was love making. Bucky watched Steve's face contort with pleasure and affection. After about thirty minutes of immense pleasure, Steve was losing it. So Bucky kissed him hard and whispered,

"Come, baby. I want you to. Come on." Steve whimpered and cried out as he came all over himself. Bucky kissed him hard as he came, spilling his seed deep inside his lover. His body shuddered as he got up to grab a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. He returned and cleaned Steve's sweaty and sticky body.

After Steve was clean, Bucky retrieved the duvet and covered their bodies. He curled around Steve's body. They kissed one more time before Steve drifted off. No words were needed; they knew of each other's love.


	4. The Kids are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes receive a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This will be the last update until I return from vacation on April 10. I will either update TO Sunday night or the day after.  
> I know, Rini might be portrayed as a spoiled brat. But when she first turned up in canon, she acted like a spoiled brat. Don't worry, she will improve!

Two months had passed since the beach incident. Several of the heroes had fallen afoul of the Heart Snatchers and had their heart crystals stolen.

The second term had begun. However before the term started, surprises came in the form of a group of kids. The heroes were taken aback when the portal opened and dumped eight kids out.

"Wait, we're in the 21st century? What did you do!" Pietro hissed as he glared at Rini.

"I just wanted to see the past!" Rini protested.

"Daddy?" seven years old Cassie Lang asked as she looked around, seeing the heroes. Scott was taken aback when a little brunette girl hugged him. He mouthed, "Daddy?" to Steve and Bucky. As if on cue, the other children ran to hug the teens before Wanda could stop them.

"We're...your kids. We are from the future, and we're not supposed to be even here." she explained.

"How did you end up here?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"Portal from the time gates." eleven years old Jemma Hunter answered.

"How does Rini always end up on Earth when she lives on the moon?" nine years old Skye Morita complained.

"The Outer senshi always give in to her too much." Pietro scowled.

"Except Saturn, she always treated us equally." eight years old Fiona Proctor pointed out.

"Well, that too." Pietro replied.

"See?!" Steve exclaimed to his twin. Serena promptly turned red.

"Serena, she's your kid," Bucky stated.

"It's the only reason why the Outers would indulge her so much." Sharon added. Serena looked shocked, but Rini nodded.

The Barnes and Pyms were told about the kids being the heroes the media talked about. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Then they and the Starks were introduced to the children...

"Are you absolutely sure that they are your children?" Howard asked.

"Grandpa!" Wanda huffed as she scowled at Howard. The kids stuck by their parents' sides.

"They are all a mixture of their parents. And kids, don't worry. Your grandpas just aren't ready to admit that their little girls are growing up." Janet chuckled

"That reminds me, don't work too hard in the future, Serena. Any kids you have will need you to be there." Steve cautioned.

"Don't worry. I won't." Serena responded.

* * *

The next morning, the Starks, Edwin, and Anna gathered to have breakfast with the twins and Rini. They had bacon, eggs, turkey sausage, and fruits. The Starks still found it weird to be eating with their yet to be born grand-kids. Tony was hellbent on spoiling his nieces and nephews.

"Oh, I've seen everything now." Clea declared.

"Stop it, if I can't joke about it, you can't neither." Tony huffed.

The Barnes gathered for a picnic lunch with Fiona, the twins, and Rini. Everyone minus Darien was there. The meal considered of hoagie sandwiches, chips, fruit and pasta salads, cookies. There was juice to drink.

They talked to the grandkids as if everything was normal. Seth shook his head at his youngest niece, he still couldn't believe that his twin had went overboard with spoiling her. Sophie and Grace were not impressed with her spoiled behavior.

"Don't worry, my parents and uncles refuse to enable her behavior." Fiona told everyone. Bucky was relieved, while Becca nodded.

"Steve definitely won't."

"I'm right here." Rini huffed as she glared at everyone.

* * *

While the Barnes were getting to know their grandkids, Darien and Serena went out on a date. They decided that a grilling restaurant would be good. Feasting on pork and beef and laughing it up, the couple was full of smiles. They were completely unaware that Tellu had spotted them.

Seizing an opportunity, she sprang through the window, shattering the glass. She zeroed in on Serena and stole her pure heart. As Serena collapsed to the ground, Darien attacked her in an attempt to retrieve the pure heart.

Tellu was startled when Uranus and Neptune burst in. They rushed her, but she was already making for the window. A moment later, she fled, leaving the crystal behind.

After ascertaining that the pure heart wasn't a talisman, even if it was definitely special, the pair returned said heart to Darien and left. Darien promptly returned it to Serena, and color returned to her face. Darien hugged Serena to his chest. He hoped she was okay.

* * *

A hour later, the witches had a meeting with Kaolinite. They had business to discuss.

"Several people have been eliminated as being talisman holders." Tellu began.

"How do we prevent those pesky heroes from interfering?" Viluy wanted to know.

"That requires some serious planning, since they are too smart to fall for our usual tactics." Cyprine noted.

"We start now. Time is not on our side." Kaolinite said.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room. The twins and Rini had their own rooms at the Stark mansion, while Fiona had her own room near Becca's. Steve cuddled into Bucky's side.

"We have children, wow." Steve gasped.

"Our kids are insanely protective of each other." Bucky responded.

"Of course they are. We have a tight group of siblings." Steve smiled.

"Not to toot my own horn, but we did a great job." Bucky laughed as he kissed his fiance.


	5. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attack worry Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

The Howlies, Bucky, and Steve had bonding time. They went to see the original Star Wars movies. They laughed and cried at certain parts. They also snickered at the characters.

"I love Han Solo." Dum Dum smiled.

"C3PO is like my Mom. She worries too much." Gabe added.

Bucky smirked at Steve when he saw Leia's iconic bikini. Steve glared at Bucky.

"Try it and it will be the last thing you do." he promptly declared. Bucky saw the look and knew not to poke the bear. Then they saw the Ewoks and cooed.

"They are so cute!" Dernier sighed.

"I want an Ewok plushie," Steve pouted at Bucky. He cooed and bought one that night.

The Pyms and Scott had bonding time with Cassie. They went to a resort for a Murder Mystery weekend. They bonded at the resort, and during a break, occupied the hotel pool. The pool turned out to be a mini water park complete with slides, Domes, and much more.

"Cassie do you like it here?" Hope asked her future daughter.

"I want to go on the slide again!" came the excited reply. They cooed at her excitement. Hope took her back up the slide. The parents and Scott beamed as they heard the sweet laughter of a child and saw Hope's smile.

* * *

One day, Rini and Amy visited the Infinity Academy. An administrator gave them a tour of said school. 

While wandering the halls, Rini saw an older kid hunched in on herself as the other kids heckled her.

"Hey! Get away from her before my fist meets your face!" Rini shouted. Her older cousins and friends had been a huge influence on her. The kids laughed off the threat until someone arrived to break them up.

"I'm Hotaru. Thank you." the girl sniffed. She had short black hair and violet eyes.

"I'm Rini. Let's be friends." Rini smiled. Hotaru smiled back and took the younger girl's hand.

* * *

The Guardians and Knights decided to treat the kids. So one day, they took said kids to Tokyo Disneyland. They had fun riding the cool rides and eating street food.

"Oh, this is so fantastic!" Natasha smiled.

"I want to see Tomorrowland!" Skye declared.

"Come on, Dad! Please?" Pietro appealed to Bucky. Bucky caved.

"Sure thing." he replied. The kids cheered and ran off ahead of their parents. Bucky sighed. He was too soft when it came to kids.

* * *

The heroes were training and coordinating. They'd need to be ready for any mission. 

Unknown to them, Viluy set her sights on Steve and Bobbi. She then rushed the pair, ready to kill. Lance transformed to protect his girlfriend while Bucky sprung at the villain. Viluy moved with a deadly grace. She dodged every attack with dirty tricks.

The heroes finally got the upper hand when the others joined the battle. Viluy saw that she had no chance and ran away. She knew that she'd be beaten.

Bobbi and Steve hugged their boyfriends. They were relived to be alive, but now they had a dangerous enemy to worry about.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They were wrapped around each other spooning.

"I was so worried back there." Bucky confessed.

"I'm fine, Bucky. You and Lance made sure that we were okay." Steve replied.

"I know, but every time you are in danger, I feel helpless." Bucky sighed.

"Don't say that. We'll be fine as long as we are together." Steve reassured. Bucky kissed Steve.

"I love you so much. I'd do anything to protect you." he vowed.


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is sick of Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Sam and Sharon went out on a date. They went to a soccer game. The game was back and forth. No hooligans ruined the game for once. They had fun watching their favorite team win the game. The date was a bit noisy, but they still had fun.

Howard and Tony took the twins and Rini to Stark Industries for the day. Since they wanted to show the kids their legacy. The two men showed the kids around their labs and offices. Some of the new tech were brought out.

"How are all of your products beta tested?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Either Tony or I test them." Howard answered.

"Can I test them?" Wanda asked.

"No. It's too risky. I can't possibly put you in danger." Howard was firm. Wanda pouted, but she understood. Her grandpa wanted her safe.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve took the twins to the zoo for family bonding time. The twins loved the big cats. They were sleeping peacefully and made the onlookers coo. After checking and seeing that it was lunch time, the parents took the kids to eat lunch. They bought hot dogs and chips. Steve insisted on the kids drinking water.

"Did you see the penguins, Dad?" Pietro smiled.

"Yes. Weren't they cool?" Bucky responded. The kids nodded as they chattered on and on about the trip, making the parents smile.

While the twins had fun at the zoo, Mina and Bobbi had family time with Lance and his family. They took Artemis and Jemma to Osaka. They toured a Buddhist shrine. Jemma examined the shrine with such fascination and willingness to learn. Then they visited the local food places and ate ramen, okonomiyaki, sushi, and Japanese BBQ. They enjoyed the savory, smoky foods.

"Can I have dessert?" Jemma asked.

"No, Jem," Bobbi said. Lance groaned, holding his full bully.

"Aww," Jemma pouted. She really wanted to try mochi ice cream. Artemis plopped into Jemma's lap before burping up a fish tail.

* * *

One day, Rini went out to the park with Hotaru, the twins, and their guardians.

"Guys, meet my new friend, Hotaru!" Rini declared. The kids smiled at the lonely girl, bringing a tiny smile to her face. Leilani stared at the older girl curiously. She looked a bit like her older sister. They even had the same name.

"Come play with us. You can have the ball first!" Rini beamed. Hotaru jumped up and ran after her.

In the meantime, Jane and Darcy hung out. They went to the planetarium. They looked at the many exhibits and talked about them.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in." Darcy gasped.

"I want to study the celestial bodies. Maybe I will discover something." Jane admitted as she confessed her dream.

"Awesome." Darcy smiled.

* * *

A few days later, the heroes was having a day out. They went to the beach. They were building sand castles, swimming, and flying kites. The happy mood was ruined by Eudial. The witch summoned a daimon and sent it after the children.

All of the adults transformed, as Steve herded the kids into a hiding place. After placing them there, he ran back to transform and join the fight. Eventually, the parents defeated the monster then turned to Eudial. Said witch lunged for the children once more before Bucky buried his sword in her chest.

The watching Uranus and Neptune saw how furious Bucky was. Knowing that unlike his brother, Bucky had absolutely zero reasons to be lenient. So they decided to leave for their safety so they fled. The kids looked up and saw the pair running off.

"Who was that?" Pietro asked.

"That is Uranus and Neptune." Bobbi explained while Steve tried to calm down his fuming fiance.

"They seem lazy." Wanda commented. Bucky sighed. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. Their parents had the kids. Steve tried to calm down his fiance. He was still angry about the attack earlier. Steve was trying to calm him so he wouldn't get arrested.

"Babe, we are safe. You protected us from that woman. Forget them." he was saying.

"I'll have to make a decision on how to handle them later," Bucky groaned. He knew that there was no way he could let the wayward senshi continue to neglect their duties. Their actions were a danger to his people, dammit!

"I understand." Steve nodded. He had paid attention to his lessons, and knew that before Bucky and Steve's engagement, Earth and the Silver Alliance had a tenuous relationship. Uranus and Neptune's actions were making them look bad. In order to be able to maintain their alliance, the pair would have to be made an example of.

Bucky nodded, pulling Steve closer. He kissed him softly. He could work later. Now, he needed his fiance.


	7. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has the final straw with Uranus and Neptune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TO will be next to be updated, then I'm focused on finishing it this weekend.

A few days later, the Barton siblings were going about their usual routine. They had breakfast, showered, and then headed to the bus stop. Leilani was already taken to the bus stop. They were still tired, but they made it to school just in time.

"College is tough." Lita sighed.

Raye, Jadeite, and Darcy went through their usual routine. Then Darcy took Skye to the bus stop. After dropping Skye off, she ran to catch her bus before it left without her.

* * *

One day, the Barnes and Stark families with kids in tow gathered at the Barnes house. They had a wedding to plan.

"We don't know what colors they want to wear." Becca was saying. The mothers, the couple and their sisters gathered in the family room. The fathers grabbed their grand-kids and other sons and promptly fled.

"We want white and a soft mint green." Steve answered.

"We talked to the catering company you like. They have a new pasta dish. It's macaroni and cheese with crab." Winifred mentioned as she went through a checklist.

"Wonderful." Bucky said after the couple communicated silently.

"I really like their sauteed broccoli." he added.

"So, let's have both of those and some rolls." Steve suggested. Maria smiled as she wrote the menu down.

"That we have that sorted out, what about the cake? Chocolate mousse or red velvet?" she asked.

"Red velvet." both chorused.

"Now, what about the children's menu? What do you think of plain macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes?" Winifred asked.

"Sure. We can do that. The drink options for kids can be sprite, fanta orange, juice, or water. While the adult options are; wine, water, regular coke, diet coke, sprite, fanta orange, or root beer." Steve smiled.

"Mochi ice cream is very popular. Let's use it with the cake. We can have vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, and green tea." Bucky suggested. Everyone loved the idea.

"Now, we have the menu down. On to reception music." Maria stated.

* * *

The next day, the heroes went to a shrine. They toured the historical shrine. They were listening to the tour guide speaking when Mimete gate-crashed the gathering with her own daimon minions. Citizens screamed and ran to escape the shrine and monsters. The heroes could now transform safely without the humans nearby. So they did and ran out to rescue the tour guide from Mimete.

Mimete immediately gunned for Bucky. She sent the daimons after the others. Mimete had Bucky cornered when Uranus and Neptune arrived. Bucky was fighting her off while the daimons had Lance's heart crystal. Uranus and Neptune went to look at the heart crystal. Steve rapidly rushed to aid his fiance.

Neptune and Uranus looked at the heart crystal before shaking their heads and returning it to Lance. Then they saw Hotaru and shook into fear. She was the reborn Saturn. They had to kill her! Uranus rapidly pulled out her space sword and lunged. Hotaru was terrified by the attack, the shock triggered a seizure and she collapsed. Saturn Guardian saw this and raced to fight Neptune and Uranus off.

In the meantime, Mimete was defeated with Steve putting his sword in her chest. The daimons were soon dust. Hotaru was taken away to get medical help while Steve turned on Uranus and Neptune.

"You were going to kill a child, you bastards?!" he shouted.

"She is too powerful to remain alive." Neptune defended their case.

"Nothing justifies you murdering a young child." Steve glared. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Uranus and Neptune fled much to the ire of Bucky and Steve.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kaori was seething with pure rage. The new progress report was not to her liking.

"How could two of the Witches have been slain so easily?!" she raged.

"The guardians always travel together in group." a minion gulped.

"Spread them thin, then! There should be no excuse." Kaori snapped before dismissing them.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They had just come down from their anger.

"We need to hide her from them." Bucky was saying.

"I want to destroy them." Steve hissed.

"Let's not focus on them right now. We met to relax, remember?" Bucky said. Steve smiled before leaning in for a sweet kiss. Bucky deepened the kiss, moaning against his fiance's lips.

Soon, Bucky stood to strip, getting the lube from the drawer. When he turned back, Steve was laying nude on the bed. Bucky drank in the alluring sight especially the lightly freckled skin. After getting on the bed, he pulled Steve onto his side and slicked his fingers.

He pressed them inside of Steve slowly, taking his time. When Steve was ready, he slicked himself up and pressed in. He thrust into Steve at such a loving pace. He made love to Steve, making an erotic breathtaking sight. After what felt like an eternity but was in actuality about ten minutes, they were close to coming.

"I'm so close!" Steve whimpered.

"Me too," Bucky replied as he took Steve in hand. He stroked Steve until he came all over himself. The blissed out look made Bucky groan louder. He thrust a few more times before coming deep inside of Steve.

As the boys came down from their highs, Bucky pulled out and wrapped around his love. Steve sighed happily and snuggled closer so that Bucky was spooning him. Bucky kissed his head and they soon drifted off, sated and happy.


	8. Christmas Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve exchange important gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. This is a filler chapter.

A month later, it was winter break. Haruka and Michiru met with Setsuna. They had matters to discuss.

"Shall we begin?" Setsuna asked.

"What will be our next move?" Haruka wanted to know.

"A better question is what can we do?" came the reply.

"I know exactly what to do." Michiru smirked.

* * *

One day, the guardians and knights took the children to the winter festival. The festival was always extravagant and fun. They enjoyed yogurt drinks, hot tea and chocolate, treats, and comforting heart foods. The games were amazing this year with the new technology. The families enjoyed riding and eating with their kids. At the end of the day, the younger kids tired out and were so quiet. The parents cooed. It was the perfect family day.

* * *

 The next day, the Stark and Barnes families got together at the Manor for Christmas with their friends. They hung decorations and helped cook dinner. They ate delicious food and spent time together. The menu consisted of roast beef, rice, sushi, miso soups and many more. Dessert consisted of peppermint chocolate pie, mochi ice cream and other assorted sweets. After dinner while the adults mingled and talked, the kids watched a marathon of Christmas movies. The movies consisted of 'Home Alone: Lost in New York', 'Meet Me in St. Louis, 'Frosty the Snowman', and 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'.

"Tony! Step away from the pie, you even breath near it, you're spending Christmas in your room!" Steve growled.

* * *

During the party, the couples were caught under the numerous mistletoe that Tony set up all over the house. Their reactions varied from sheer mortification to anger.

"Really?!" Monty groaned. Some of the couples wasn't thrilled about having to perform PDA. Bucky ended up chasing Tony all over the house.

"Bucky! I'm sorry, man! Aaaaaahhh!" Tony yelled as he fled from his enraged future brother-in-law.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. They were excited to see the other's reactions to their gifts. So they exchanged gifts. Steve gave Bucky dog tags with his name on them, the Time Cop video, and some sci-fi books from the Star Wars and Star Trek series. Bucky went speechless. He was so in love with the dog tags.

Steve's eyes went wide when he saw his gifts. Bucky had a small portrait of Steve created, and he gave said portrait with a celtic knot pendant, and a bouquet of red and white roses together.

"Oh, Buck. This is all so beautiful." Steve breathed as he hugged Bucky. They enjoyed the hug, basking in the warmth. Then Bucky kissed Steve hard, the blond moaning softly.

Bucky stripped Steve of his shorts and pajamas shirt. He kissed all over of the lean body, Steve gripping his hair. Steve pulled at Bucky's shirt in turn. He threw it off and watched as Bucky dropped his underwear. He smirked and beckoned his fiance. Steve was soon in the older boy's arms.

After grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers, Bucky began to prep Steve. He took his time to make Steve feel amazing.

"Come on, Bucky! Give it to me!" Steve groaned. Bucky pressed in and began to thrust in and out. Steve moaned loud as Bucky set into a hard pace. He was so happy that his house was big enough that no one could hear. Bucky grunted and bit into Steve's shoulder as he got close. So Bucky stroked Steve until he came with a loud whimper, and his body tightened up. Bucky was so turned on and came deep inside Steve. Steve always seemed to make him come undone.

After pulling out, Bucky laid Steve down and cuddled behind him. With a soft kiss, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white and red roses together: Unity


	9. Power Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori has some trouble when she attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 Ch 9 will be posted next.  
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, it is more of a filler chapter.

It was February. A new term had begun. Sailor Pluto had entered the scene and found her own talisman. it was a garnet orb that she would put on her time staff.

"Perfect," she gasped. It was the right fit for her.

* * *

 One day, the Barnes and Stark families got together for a family reunion. Bucky's older sisters and brothers returned. Serena's older sister Clea arrived with her boyfriend; Stephen Strange.

"Stephen and I are engaged!" she announced.

"Oh, congratulations!" Maria beamed as everyone surrounded the engaged couple and hugged them.

"When's the date?" someone asked.

"After Clea graduates, we're tying the knot." Stephen grinned. The couple beamed at each other.

"I love weddings," Maria sighed.

* * *

The next day, the guardians and heroes celebrated Valentine's day. The girls and boys gave their boyfriends and loved ones chocolate and stuffed gifts. The boys loved the presents and were already planning something for White Day. Then the couples separated to go on dates or eat romantic dinners.

* * *

A few days later, the guardians went to the mall. They went to eat in the food court and hang out.

"What do you want to do after we leave?" someone asked.

"I've got some new games at my place." Jim replied.

Unknown to them, Kaori was lurking nearby and spotted them. She stomped up to them with fire in her eyes. Summoning a daimon, she stepped back to watch it wreck havoc. Citizens panicked and fled the area.

The heroes took advantage of the chaos to sneak away and transform before returning to battle the monster.

Pluto opted not to get involved and ordered Uranus and Neptune to follow suit.

Eventually, the daimon was defeated, and Kaori took up where the creature left off. However, Kaori was more powerful than the heroes expected. She held them off well, but her power levels began to drain. She had put too much energy on the fight and now she was paying the price. She began to feel ill. After checking her power reserves, she found out they were too low. So she retreated from the battle site, angry with herself. She needed to be stronger.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. Steve cuddled into Bucky. He was tired from wedding planning and just wanted some time with his fiance. Soon, Steve drifted off to sleep. When Bucky noticed that his fiance had fallen asleep, he kissed Steve's temple softly. He was so cute when he was sleeping soundly. 


	10. Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru fights an internal struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. PS will be updated next.

A month had passed since the encounter with Kaori. Kaori was still licking her wounds. The other witches had been sent to deal with the heroes. Sadly, Tellu ended up dead in the attempt. So the remaining witches were laying low, biding their time.

Hotaru was feeling very strange. She didn't feel like she controlled her own body. The presence within her was biding its time.

Bucky made his decision. He called a meeting. When everyone was gathered in the den at the Manor. Bucky stood up and spoke in a hard and firm voice.

"The Outers are to be exiled from Earth!" he declared.

"They have broken the rules they'd sworn to uphold and almost jeopardized the lunarian-terran alliance." Steve added. Sharon nodded.

"The alliance meant a lot to our father. He laid the foundations and Mother was able to set it up." everyone looked at her in shock.

"Luna, Artemis, is all of this true?" Serena asked the cats. They nodded sadly.

"Elsewhere, Thor and Loki were showing Jane around Asgard. All of sudden, they discovered a strange wormhole. A red cloud emerged and possessed Jane.

"It's the Aether!" Loki yelped. It would kill her if it wasn't removed from her body. It would eat at her soul and soon there will be nothing left.

Odin sighed when he was notified.

"What have you gotten into?"

* * *

One day, Rini and the other kids met up with Hotaru. They hung out at an arcade, playing against each other on the classic machines. The group had fun. Yet, Hotaru couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding as she played on.

* * *

 In the meantime, Thor went looking for the heroes. He tried the Stark mansion first. The heroes were in the planning room reviewing the previous attack when Thor found them.

"I need your help saving Jane! She was possessed by something the Dark Elves brought." Thor exclaimed. Bucky and Steve didn't need to think twice before accepting.

"Sure, how can we help?" Bucky asked. Thor sighed into relief.

"Thank you!" he declared.

* * *

A few hours later, the heroes met the Dark Elves and the remaining witches; Cyprine and Viluy for battle. The heroes were taken to a world between Earth and Asgard. Thor and an army of Asgardian warriors accompanied them.

The Elves were vengeful and violent. They attacked the army, drawing blood on both sides. Eventually, Serena and Sharon killed the witches that'd been terrorizing them.

The battle ended with the Elves being defeated, and the leader was slaughtered.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Raye exorcised the Aether from Jane's soul with help from the best Asgardian mages. She was saved and her health was restored.

* * *

A few days later, Rini made a decision that would have gotten her in hot water with her parents and extended family. So she showed off her silver crystal.

The presence deep inside Hotaru practically glowed with excitement before seizing her chance. She grabbed the crystal and held it. As she did, Hotaru's body transformed.

Her hair grew long and a black star appeared on her forehead. Her clothing changed to a long white dress with a blue sleeveless top with beads adorning it. She wore matching white bead earrings.

"Pharaoh 90, I have awakened!" Mistress 9 announced gleefully. Rini fell onto the ground, completely unconscious.


	11. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians and senshi work to save Rini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Four days later, Rini was hooked up to life support machines in her room at Stark Mansion. The young girl was comatose. She was surrounded by the other kids, cats, Darien, Serena, and Seth.

"Will she make it out of this?" Serena asked worriedly.

"We need to get her own crystal back if we want her to wake up." Luna explained. Serena kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Please come back, sweetie." she pleaded.

* * *

A few minutes later, the heroes were planning search efforts for Rini's silver crystal when Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune arrived. They were cold and emotionless as they looked at them.

"The enemy has her silver crystal." Neptune stated.

"Who?!" Darien demanded.

"Death busters and an unknown ally." came the reply. The heroes looked at each other.

"We can be of aid if necessary." Pluto said. The inner senshi took them up at the offer, but the guardians and knights weren't sure.

"We remember too well how the Moon fell, we can't let that happen again." Uranus said.

* * *

_The outer planetary senshi were forbidden to leave their post unless the queen gave permission. So they were stationed at their posts when Beryl declared war. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto watched helplessly as Beryl attacked the moon with her army. They underwent feelings of sorrow, horror, and anger as the moon kingdom fell.  
_

_Saturn was awoken by the chaos and fighting. As the cries of their dying people reached the ears of the trio, Saturn appeared before them. The trio froze. They knew what Saturn's appearance meant. The glaive slipped through her fingers. This was the end. The Silver Millennium was over._

* * *

 The heroes arrived at Infinity Academy for the final battle. They found Professor Tomoe right before he became a level 2 daimon named Gelmaido. Kaori was with him. She cast high level illusions, and the senshi soon found themselves face to face with the Witches 5. Luckily, they managed to destroy the illusions.

Darien and Bucky killed Tome with a quick strike. Kaori fell soon after.

 **'Goodbye Papa.'** a voice spoke sadly. Steve's head perked up suddenly.

"I hear someone." he said.

* * *

 Soon, the heroes reached their final destination and saw her. It was Mistress 9. She attacked with great power and sharpness. She took out so many fighters in such a short time. The inner senshi and generals collapsed. Mistress 9 laughed manically and took a battle stance. Darcy and Bucky froze as recognition hit.

"It's her!" they gasped. Their enemy was the same person from their nightmare vision!

Mistress 9 opened a portal, bringing out Pharaoh 90. The enemy was a black formless cloud. The guardians and knights cursed.

"Oh, hell," Uranus Knight breathed, his normally stoic face filled with fear.

"This just got worse." Neptune Knight finished.


	12. Sacrifice and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru tries to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-epi will be posted next. Then I'll be focusing on PS.

Mistress 9 had an insane look in her eyes as the portal grew larger. Pharaoh 90 tried to push through and merge with the world. All the hell broke loose as buildings collapsed and the earth shook. The alarms blared as the citizens were evacuated.

Deep inside Mistress 9's body, Hotaru's spirit was fighting. The preteen girl refused to let the enemy win. After several minutes of pulling at the daimon, she made her decision. Enough was enough. She needed to make her stand. So she stole the crystal back and after gathering the souls fled.

"Damn!" Mistress 9 cursed as she felt the loss of the power.

Soon, the souls returned to the fighters and they opened their eyes. Darien and Serena sighed into relief as their guardians were restored. However, Hotaru wasn't done, she continued on to Stark Mansion. She arrived into Rini's room. Rini was surrounded by the cats, kids, Seth, and Kakyuu. The group was surprised to see the young girl's spirit.

"Hotaru? How are you here?" Wanda asked.

"To do this, thank you, Rini." Hotaru replied with a small smile. Slipping the crystal through her hands,

"You gave me a chance. Goodbye." she finished, as her spirit faded into nothingness. The kids were stunned, Leilani started to cry.

"No! Sissy can't be gone!" she sobbed. Seth gave her a strange look.

"It's a long story." Pietro said as Wanda comforted her friend. Rini's eyes opened slowly. She looked around, searching for one face.

The heroes fought off Mistress 9, but they stopped when she began transforming. She became a daimon and the heroes knew that they had to up their game. So they pulled out their weapons and the fight resumed.

The guardians and knights didn't let up on Mistress 9. She was beaten down until she lost her power. Sadly, the Pharaoh was still an issue that needed to be handled.

* * *

One enemy was down, so the heroes turned on Pharaoh 90. While Mercury Guardian and Sailor Mercury tried to find its weaknesses, the Outer Guardians and Knights huddled together to plan a strategy. The remaining fighters took Pharaoh 90 on. A moment later, Sailor Saturn appeared, ready to aid them. They attacked it with a flurry of moves. Pharaoh 90 didn't hesitate before attacking. This fight would be brutal.

* * *

About five minutes in, the battle was well underway.

"Focus on magic. Anything else will fail." Bucky warned. The senshi powered up while the generals focused on their magic. Saturn dived in when she was needed the most. She took out her glaive and began to twirl it.

"Stay back! He can destroy you if he gets too powerful!" she warned. Then Hotaru concentrated all of her energy. She knew that she'd die when she released her attack. But if it saved the others, then it was worth the risk.

"Death reborn revolution!" she yelled as she released her attack. All living things began dying, as Pharaoh 90 was forced into the portal. Hotaru followed to make sure that the formless cloud actually went through. Pluto sealed it shut.

When the portal was closed, Serena and Steve took out their crystals and reserved the effects of Saturn's magic. The entire landscape was restored and revived.

* * *

A few minutes later, nearly everyone gathered in a circle. The outer senshi looked down to their feet. They knew that they would be in trouble for disobeying orders. Bucky was ready to give out the punishment.

"I have deliberated and I believe that exile is appropriate for your actions. You have a hour to gather your things and say goodbye." he stated. A hour later, the Outers met the cats with their luggage. The cats opened a portal to the Moon and the Outers stepped in, leaving Earth forever.

While Bucky was delivering his punishment, some of the heroes had went exploring. They found a baby in the rubble. When they picked said baby up, they saw the symbol for Saturn glowing on her head.

"Hotaru!" they gasped.

"Who is going to raise her? Tomoe was her father." Natasha wanted to know.

"Laura and I can take her. We can give her a good home." Monty smiled. Laura took her into her arms.

"Hello, little one. We'll take good care of you." she promised.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They'd celebrated and had their fun with friends. Steve had a smile on his lips that wouldn't go away. Bucky returned the soft expression.

Soon, Bucky kissed him deeply, removing the thin pajama shirt. His buttons popped off as he undid them. Steve got Bucky's zipper down before pushing his jeans down. He moaned softly when Bucky began to suck marks onto his shoulder. His underwear and t-shirt went next.

Bucky grabbed the lube from under his bed and slicked his fingers. He pressed them into Steve slowly, kissing him sweetly as he prepared him. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up before he pushed into Steve slowly. The blond moaned, gripping the bed sheets and pillow. 

Bucky made love to Steve, his pace going from slow and careful to hard and ruthless.

"Oh, God! I'm so close, baby." the blond gasped as he thrust back on Bucky.

"Me too," the brunette growled as he stroked him. Steve's toes curled and he gasped as he came over Bucky's hand, whimpering and shaking. Bucky thrust more in uncontrolled motions before coming deep inside his fiance.

After slowly pulling out, he walked to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself and the tired blond before dumping it back in the sink. He laid down, spooning behind Steve with a smile. He chuckled at the soft snore before whispering,

"I love you so much." he drifted off, ready for their future together to begin.


	13. Future So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Steve finally graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised. The epi will be posted next.

Two weeks passed, and the exams were in full swing. Whenever they weren't studying, the students were in exam hall.

"Kill me, please! I can't take any more exams. I'm losing it." Steve groaned. Becca sighed,

"This is the second wave of exams for me. I just want to hibernate for the whole next semester." she responded. Eli was face down in a Chemistry textbook. The others were worried about him until he let out a loud snore. Then they began to laugh softly. They could relate.

* * *

A week later, Steve, Serena, and the other seniors rushed around outside the gym. Today was graduation day, and everyone had to look perfect. Makeup was fixed, hair styled, and shoes shined. Serena bounced in her Mary Janes, and Steve was anxiously fixing his tie for the seventh time.

"We can do this, Stevie. I'm so proud of us!" Serena beamed. Steve turned real quick after peeking to see if none of the faculty were looking. He hugged and kissed his sister's cheek with a bright smile. It was worth a few wrinkles. The traditional marching music began, and one-by-one, they entered. Their rite of passage had begun.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve and their friends and family gathered at the Barnes house for the graduation party. The place was packed with people.

The table was filled with Japanese dishes. There was sushi, glutinous rice, miso sup, fruit, vegetables, and other irresistible foods. Friends brought homemade cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and other sweets to the party. The ice chest was filled with water, soda, juice, and some shakeable smoothies.

Tony and the younger kids tried to sneak sweets, but Steve was waiting for them.

"Stay away! You haven't even eaten yet!" he scolded. Rini and Pietro pulled out the softest, cutest puppy dog eyes, but Steve was not softening his stance.

"Go eat with the others." he stated. He sighed as they walked away. He almost gave in. He was getting soft.

* * *

After the party was over, the group met in the backyard of Stark Mansion. It was about time that the children went back to their own timeline. The parents hugged their children tightly, kissing them and crying a little. They couldn't wait to see them in the future.

Dum Dum and Izzy took out the time key. Then they brought all of the kids to the gates.

"Next stop, the 30th century." Dum Dum announced. They turned the key and waved as the children went back to their own time.

The future parents were waiting for their kids to return. An adult Hotaru was there with her adoptive parents. As soon as Rini passed through, they rushed to greet and scold them. They pouted at being scolded, but for the most part, they just missed their parents.

"We got to see sissy before she became sissy." Leilani announced to her parents before pouncing on her big sister. Hotaru smiled and returned the hug.

"By the way, Papa, you were adorable." Pietro smiled at the 6ft tall Steve. At some point, he had grown a foot and gained some muscle. However, Bucky was taller and he had bulked up. Steve groaned and hid his face. Bucky laughed and got an elbow for his enjoyment.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They laid in their bed, exhausted from all of the festivities and excitement.

"I'm so excited to marry you. It seems so surreal that we are here." Steve breathed.

"Our future looks good. We have great kids and a great family. I just want to get there sooner." Bucky grinned. Steve sat up, so he could kiss Bucky. he couldn't agree more.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. PS will be updated next, then the prologue for #4; Evil Rings of a Circus will be posted next week.

_**early April, 1995, Juban, Tokyo;** _

Steve, Serena, and the women got ready in Serena's bathroom. She had curlers in her hair while she helped Steve slick and part his hair. The dresses were a simple mint green with white lace details. Steve had a neatly-tailored classic tuxedo.

"Come on, brother. We've got a wedding to get to." Serena beamed as she removed her curlers.

Bucky and Darien got ready with other guys. He finished saving Bucky and tying his tie. They had white tuxedos with a black shirt and white ties. Howard walked in.

"The preacher is calling for you to get to the altar. Follow the procession. I'll get my son." he stated. The men got in line and walked out.

"Showtime," Darien grinned. Bucky beamed and walked ahead of his brother.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone stood as "Here Comes the Bride" played. The ladies walked out first, followed by one of Bucky's younger cousins, the flower girl. The real beauty came when Howard walked Steve down the aisle. He looked so handsome and his eyes brightened with love when he saw Bucky. The ceremony was filled with so much joy and happiness as the couple spoke their vows.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss your spouse," the preacher smiled. Bucky laughed softly, before pulling Steve into a warm loving kiss. Everyone stood up, smiling and clapping. They beamed as everyone threw rice. Walking down the aisle, they had begun their bright future.

* * *

The reception was in a hotel's dance hall. Howard had insisted on it being in the mansion be rethought it when Maria brought up the extent of cleaning.

The dance hall was decorated in mint green and white. Green table placements and assorted balloons decorated the hall. Bouquets were placed in crystal vases filled with green water petals. The bouquets consisted of ivy, bells of Ireland, fern, daises, white camellia, heather, lilies, viscaria, white phlox, white and green roses.

A live band played as the guests danced. The girls asked for a dollar dance with Bucky after the couple's first dance. Steve laughed and let them be. After the toasts, Gabe got down on one knee on the dance floor. Bucky encouraged him as he asked,

"Jacques Dernier, will you make me the happiest man in this galaxy and be my husband?" Dernier gasped in shock. His shock soon turned to a huge grin, and he exclaimed,

"Yes!" Everyone cheered as Gabe slipped the ring on and kissed his fiance. It took a little nudge from Bucky, but it turned out perfect.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve spent their honeymoon at their new home. It was a gift from Howard and maria, and the couple decided there was no need going anywhere but home.

Bucky pressed Steve into a wall, kissing him hard as he pulled at the buttons of his tux. He shucked the jacket and nipped at the pale neck as he removed his dress shirt. They ran up the stairs to their new master bedroom. The couple kicked off their shoes, dropped their pants and pressed against each other again. Steve worked his husband out of his tux jacket and shirt.

"Keep the tie on," Steve smirked, jumping into Bucky's arms. Bucky dropped them on the bed, and he found some lube under his new pillow. This was definitely Darien's doing.

He slicked his finger and pressed one into Steve. The blond arched into the finger as if he hadn't done this before. He cried out loudly when Bucky pushed in another finger and found his prostate. Bucky sucked hickeys into Steve's hips and took him into his mouth. The blond's hand pulled at Bucky's hair as he cried out and squirmed.

"Oh, just like that. Please, don't stop!" Bucky dragged out the prep and foreplay until Steve looked like he would burst. He smirked and pulled out his fingers. He then slicked himself up.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll give you exactly what you want." He then took Steve. He took his time, thrusting in and out of Steve at a leisurely pace. He leaned down to kiss him with a slid of tongue and lip biting. Steve clawed at his back and thighs. Bucky would leave bruises with the way he was gripping Steve's thighs.

"Please, Bucky," Steve gasped and whimpered. His husband took pity and stroked him fast. Steve's toes curled, his back arched and his mouth fell open in a silent cry as he came all over himself and Bucky's hand. Bucky pressed down on Steve's hips as he thrust into his husband, spilling his seed deep inside.

He leaned in for a lazy loving kiss. The brunette got up and cleaned both himself and Steve. He returned to the bed and curled around him. Steve rested his head on his shoulder with a kiss to the collarbone. They laid there, basking in the post coital, newlywed bliss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dum Dum got curious and visited the time gates. He wanted to see if the kids' stay had changed the timeline.

He saw Endymion and Serenity preside over the Moon Kingdom. It was peaceful with a thriving world and no wars.

Bucky and Steve ruled over Earth with great respect. They had succeeded into cleaning up their home planet. There was no pollution and low poverty rates. Over half of Earth's citizens had departed for the moon and other planets, reducing the population greatly. However, the environment had thrived when the population went down to a reasonable level.

Although there were a few bad apples, the planet stayed healthy. The Moon and Earth were finally safe again. Dum Dum couldn't think of a better future than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy: wedded love, fidelity  
> Fern: magic  
> Bells of Ireland: good luck  
> White camellia: You're adorable  
> daisy: Loyal love  
> White heather: protection  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> green rose: fertility  
> white rose: Innocence and secrecy  
> viscaria: Will you dance with me?  
> Phlox: Our souls are United


End file.
